nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade The Hedgehog
Appearance Blade is a 17 year old male hedgehog and he is a gray color. He wields a sword along with some other weapons. He wears a leather jacket over some platinum armor. Blade stands at 5'8 and weighs about 103 pounds. Personality Blade is quite quiet and laid-back. He usually doesn't care for many things and he likes to be left alone from anyone, even his family. History Born as the only son of Ty and his deceased wife Freya, Blade had a rough childhood since his mother died when he was 3 years old and his father raised him alone. Blade soon enrolled in the same school that his father did. Although he was tormented with his father's legacy always being the topic of conversation when he was in school, he still graduated from training and entered the Class F level of the training. He refined his skills with his sword as he grew up and he soon advanced into Class FF, FFF, D, DD, DDD, C, CC, CCC, B, BB, BBB, and A. Upon graduating his Class A studies, he dropped out of school, determined that he could become better than his dad without the AA or AAA-level training that his dad had gone through. Blade would then go on a journey in which he would meet many friends and he would battle many enemies as well. But that's a story for another time. However, he eventually returns to his school and takes on Class AA and AAA training before departing once again. Powers Blade inherited Super Strength from Ty, he also inherited Super Speed from his mother. His strength is legendary, as he can lift an entire universe in his base form if the need is great enough. His speed is also legendary, as his walking speed alone is 25,000 times faster than light if Blade decides to use it. After nearly a decade of studying it, he learned how to use magic from his Aunt Xia. His magical abilities are as follows: Protect- Raises Blade's defense Shell- Raises Blade's magic defense Haste- Raises Blade's speed Brave- Raises Blade's strength Deprotect- Lowers a foe's defense Deshell- Lowers a foe's magic defense Slow- Lowers a foe's speed Debrave-Lowers a foe's strength Defaith-Lowers a foe's magic power Alterna- Capable of sending a foe into the void, an effective 1 hit kill. And his least worked-on spell, he's still a bit of a novice at it: Big Bang- Blade can't destroy an entire omniverse with it like Xia, but he CAN destroy entire universes with it. Forms Base Anger (Not really a transformation, but his power multiplies by 1000) Hyper (Blade's only transformation, it multiplies his stats by 5000) (Hyper form is also how he unlocks his Final Last Stands) Weaponry He battles with some weapons, namely his sword and a few ranged weapons. His sword, Durandal, is quite powerful. (It's also unbreakable BTW) Durandal looks kinda like a katana, broadsword, and rapier forged into one. With white diamonds imbued into it's black blade, which is made of a mixture of metals that only Ty and Freya know. (Since Freya's dead, only Ty knows now) It has a long, thick, curved blade that ends in a devilishly sharp point. (The thickness is a broadsword, the length is a katana as well as the curved blade, and the sharp point is like a rapier) It was hand-crafted by Ty and Freya before given to Blade as a gift to remember his mother. His mother's spirit lives inside of the sword and she does protect Blade from mortal harm. The sword is also capable of increasing in power up to 10 times before capping off for a week. After that said week, it can be powered up another 10 times. (Making the true limit of the weapon virtually limitless) As for his other weapons: His chakram is a dangerous ranged weapon that returns upon being thrown and is unbreakable. And it's also bladed, allowing it to impale opponents to walls and such. It is 4 feet in circumference and made of pure titanium. His bombs are damaging indeed, as he can thrown them with either a 3 second fuse or remote detonation. The blast radius of his weakest bombs is 15 feet. His strongest bombs, the Ultra Bombs, detonate with enough force to shatter entire countries if Blade was to use them. He also carries a gauntlet known as the Bloody Nail that allows him to syphon life energy or magic energy from those he touches with it. He also tends to use it in combination with his sword. The Bloody Nail is capable of even slowing down or possibly even stopping healing factors. Blademaster's Stances + Last Stands Being a blademaster, Blade has access to multiple stances that allow him to use powerful attacks known as Last Stands. Blade uses 3 main stances, Power, Speed, and Skill. Using these 3 in conjunction, he can beat nearly any opponent. They behave in a triangular relationship: Power beats Speed, but losses to Skill Skill beats Power, but losses to Speed and Speed beats Skill, but losses to Power Blade's Last Stands are extremely powerful and they allow him to perform exceptional feats of strength, speed, and skill. However, he uses them only when he decides it's time to end the fight. Blade's Last Stands: (They go in order from the weakest tier to the strongest tier) Power Style: Speed Style: Skill Style: Blade's Final Last Stands are even more powerful, but require Blade to be in his Hyper form in order for them to be used. Armory + Inventory Ancestrial Jacket A leather jacket that is reinforced with silver and titanium. The silver repels magical and kinetic attacks. The titanium is very tough and blocks all but the strongest physical attacks. It grows in strength with Blade's hyper form. Magic Platinum Armor This armor houses the souls of Blade's ancestors, they will protect him from mortal harm and the armor itself is highly durable, being able to tank blows from Gods and Elder Gods. It also increases in power with Blade's hyper form. Jet Boots MK. X These boots allow Blade to fly and can increase in speed based on Blade's own life-force. The better shape Blade's in with these, the faster they are. Blade is able to carry up to 10 of the following 2 items: Healing Herbs- These herbs are what Blade uses to heal himself whenever his magic is in a pinch. Magic Potions- These potions are used to restore Blade's magic power. Cube of Chaos- A small cube that opens at the top. It houses Blade's nets and other gadgets that he sometimes uses. CoC's Contents: Anti-Chaos Net- Capable of stopping any entrokinetic's chaos powers in their tracks. It's even strong enough to hold Gods captive. Telepathic Migraine Helmet- Capable of giving any telepath migraines, vastly reducing the use of their powers by targeting their mind. EMP Grenades- Grenades that explode with an electro-magnetic pulse and will turn off any machinery in the area for 20 minutes at the very least. (I'll add more later) Strengths Blade's extreme combination of strength and speed allows him to overpower most foes with ease. Blade's extensive research allows him to know weakness of most fighters. Blade's stances are able to beat any foe if Blade uses them right. Blade's knowledge of pressure points allow him to bring down nearly anyone in a matter of seconds. Blade's an excellent strategist. Weaknesses Blade's non-caring attitude can get him into some trouble. Quotes "Yeah yeah, shut up". --Blade to an evil opponent who tries to talk trash. "You'd better watch your ass, I am NOT my father". --Blade when he faces an opponent that his dad faced before. "It takes someone of exceptional strength, or stupidity, to make me go this far in order to win". --Blade to an opponent who forces him to enter his Hyper form. Trivia # Blade was originally gonna have forms. These forms however, would have been a bit too OP even for me due to large power increases in an opponent who already has quite the advantage over others. # Those said forms, followed by their multiplier, were supposed to be: Super, 15, Dark, 110, Hyper, 95, Chaos, 25,000, Slasher, 250,000, Godslayer, 50,000,000, and Climax, 750,000,000. Blade's Combatant Knowledge Blade has EXTENSIVE research on most people, as he's studied just about everyone that is alive. Using that knowledge, he has created logs on ways to defeat almost everyone. Here's a few of them for ya to check out: Log #001: Code Name: Ameza (AKA Rosa) "The said subject is vulnerable to electricity, so a swift electric current with be enough to put her down should she go rogue or lose control of herself". "Her control over cyber energy is also impressive, as she can create blades, shields, guns, and even laser made of pure cyber energy". "But an EMP might be enough to completely disable her". Log #002 Code Name: Energized Idiot (AKA Vul) "The said subject is capable of coping skills of others and even their weapons". "The best way to defeat this one shall he go rogue is to battle him a battle of pure skill, for that is his flaw, his lack of battle refinement skills is where an opponent should strike". "Overall, this subject can be a handful for most warriors". "But my intelligence and skill will allow me to keep 1 step ahead of him". Log #003 Code Name: Tiny Terror (AKA Alaine) "The subject is of small, almost unheard of, size". "However, her telekinesis might prove quite the issue if she was able to focus it more". "My research has also suggested that she is an alien, not from Mobius". "From little data I have collected, her weakness is her size". "She's physically weak and to beat her, you must try to catch and overpower her quickly to succeed". "However, if she is able to grow in size, I will have to conduct additional research". Log #004 Code Name: Evil Twin (AKA Xirsec) "The subject is of exceptionable evil and will stop at nothing to accomplish it's goals". "It will murder, bribe, rape, or any other such mean to achieve what it wants". "I have come up with a fool-prove way to end this one, a plan that would allow him to be put down with minimum effort". "Play his arrogance against him and use it to lure him into a false sense of safety, then spring a trap and he'll become helpless". "Catching him off guard is the fool-prove way to defeat him". Log #005 Code Name: Dragon-Hearted One (AKA Squall) "This subject, I hope doesn't ever become evil for the sake of Mobius". "If he was to lose all the hope in his heart, he would be nearly unstoppable". "The only solution I have for the Dragon-Hearted One is one that is only temporary". "He is nearly powerless in his base form without his weapons, perhaps a quick assault can batter him enough to slow down his dragonic healing"? "But if that didn't work, then I would have to attack his DNA in the efforts to slow down his regeneration and make him actually feel the damage he takes". "Otherwise, Mobius would be screwed". "As his power is one without any way of being measured". Log #006 Code Name: Ash Guardian (AKA Johnny) "This subject is tough to combat, as his vast amounts of energy will make a battle with him a lasting one". "He also seems to regenerate vastly even without his ash backing him up". "Of all my efforts, the most promising choice is to use some form of ice or something to stick him in place to where he can't shift around the battlefield as much". "Then the safest bet is to engage from a distance because of how lethal his ash is". "If he catches you in it, escape quickly or you will be crushed". "I am not sure if even the fabled armor I wear is strong enough to resist it's strength". "If this one was to become serious, he would become quite the problem to handle". Log #007 Code Name: God of Destruction (AKA Yevon) "The subject is insane, evil, and beyond redemption". "This subject is very dangerous and prone to fits of rage that could leave entire countries in ruin". "The best way to defeat this subject is to simply leave him sealed away like he is at the present". "If he ever becomes free again, then I will then test out all of my theories on ways to defeat him". "Among those, I have a process that'll reverse his magic into healing rather than destroying and it may even be capable of draining his godhood and making him only half god rather than full god". "In case of failure, I have a backup plan that involves a magic-nullifying net that will drain his magic from him and leave him in a critical state to where he will be containable". Log #008 Code Name: Spirit Girl (AKA Lunari) "The subject isn't evil, truth be told, it's more pure than I myself am". "But I must be prepared just in case of emergency". "The subject is quite frail physically and is more of a mental attacker than a physical attacker". "Her mental strength is impressive, as she has telepathy and electrokinesis both under her control". "Although her defense seems to be her weakest point, as she cannot take a very strong blow". "I would recommend a swift blow to the head that would either knock her out or stun her mind to where she couldn't focus her telepathy or electrokinesis effectively". "She also seems to have a quote-on-quote Spirit Form". "She can do so at will, but can only remain a spirit for so long it seems". Log #009 Code Name: Atomic Savior (AKA Ion) "The subject will be tough to defeat, but it is possible if done correctly". "The subject's control over radiation is astounding and unheard of". "Luckily, my jacket grants immunity to heat and my armor grants immunity to radiation". "In conjunction, they will make me completely immune to the subject's otherwise deadly powers". "With my immunity, I would then use my knowledge of pressure points to seal his attacks, without the use of his arms or legs or radiation, he would be powerless to stop me from beating him down to where he could be contained". Log #010 Code Name: Mythical Wind (AKA Nathan) "This subject's combined water and wind powers will prove troublesome to defeat". "However, he can be brought down with pressure points if the aggressor is fast enough to evade his water and wind both". "But I will have to be careful with his wind, as he does have the ability to distort oxygen with it". "Using pressure points is the fastest way to take him down, but it won't work on his stronger forms as much". "He seems to carry a rifle as well, and he uses it to shoot opponents without his scope". "The easiest way to dismantle his gun is to destroy it as fast as possible". "A simple slice or blast should do the trick". "Without equipment to enter any of his so-called MLG forms, his only form left to counter is his serious form". "And I could simply use his anger and seriousness against him, slowly drain him until he has no energy left to maintain the form". "Then, a simple chain of attacks to stun him followed by a strong blow will finish him off". "In case of his Mythical form, a strong blow to his pressure points will stun him long enough to deal serious damage, possibly enough to cause him to revert". "If he reverts, finish him there, before he tries to make a comeback". Log #011 Code Name: Loving Echidna (AKA Jules) "The subject is full of pride, and thus, easily beaten by herself". "Also, as my observations dictate, she cannot easily use energy attacks without her sword". "If push came to shove, destroying the sword would leave her nearly powerless to fight back, let alone do any damage". "Her Enforcer form wouldn't be an issue, as my speed would allow me to avoid her attacks and still exploit her pride in order to bring her down". "She may have guns at her command, but no bullet she has could pierce my armor nor can they pierce my jacket". "Without her sword, she would go down with a simple pressure point attack". "The only issue with that plan of attack is her armor, which can be broken". "Fast enough slashes will dent her armor and eventually allow me to break through and target her pressure points". "My speed, her pride, and my blade will be enough to best this warrior". Log #012 Code Name: Son of Commander (AKA Joshua) "This subject has plenty of weapons to make a fight with him quite tedious". "However, a single EMP would be able to dismantle most of his weapons". "Some do have EMP-resistant measures, but a simple way to beat him is via EMP and then a strong knockout blow to take him down before his equipment is back online". "It would be wise to not allow him to regain use of his equipment". "However, a full frontal assault would be tough, as his dark and anti energy swords are both tough to get past". "However, they are breakable". "A vibration module added into my blade would be able to shake the molecules apart, causing the blades to fall apart". "Without the blades, a fight with the subject would be simple". "However, a second EMP would also be wise, due to his shield". "His dark form is strong, but I'm fast". "He may gain ferocity, but he losses intelligence". "Tire him out from dodging and he'll revert back and have no energy left to fight". Log #013 Code Name: Dual Souls (AKA Io) "The subject is a bit, unorthodox". "My records lead me to believe that this subject is 2 rather than 1". "As one half is capable of defense magic and the other is capable of offensive magic". "Being made of 2 magic spirits, dark energy would weaken both of them by a significant margin". "Chaos energy is also a possible way of weakening them, as it could upset their balance of powers and make one side gain more control than the other". "Using that strategy, with the defensive side in power, a strong enough blow to crack the shield, followed by a swift slash to cause serious damage, would end the fight". "If the offensive side gains control, my speed would be crucial in landing solid blows to stun the subject before finishing him/her/it off with an especially strong blow". Log #014 Code Name: Anti-Parasite (AKA Calypso) "This subject is quite unique, as it's tough to hit the subject itself since it stays attached to hosts for most of it's time". "This proves to be quite the defense, as there's no way to actually hit the subject when it's inside a person". "The only flaw for when it's inside a person is that if you kill the person, the subject dies too". "However, a physical attack won't work, as the subject would just attach itself to me if I was to hit the host". "No, a ranged or energy style attack is what I would need to use". "I could use my charkram, which would prevent the subject from attaching to me". "But just throwing it around would quickly become tedious, as I would eventually get bored with the idea". "But I do have a nearly fool-prove way to end this subject without ending it's host as well". "The subject's origin is from an orb, if I could get my hands on that orb, I could re-contain it there and then by destroying the orb, it's current host, the subject would be destroyed too". "This subject is very interesting, perhaps I could use my knowledge of bio-engineering to create something of a same effect for my own use". ("I'll have to try and extract some DNA or energy from the subject at some point") Log #015 Code Name: Original Chaos God (AKA Xaoc) "This subject, is one Hell of a battle to win". "This one is a God of Chaos, being almost at one with chaos energy". "However, there is one way I can figure out to beat him". "Again, due to his power, arrogance would be his weak point". "All I have to do is play into his arrogance until I can get an advantage". "With that said advantage, I would catch him off guard and then proceed with quick attacks to keep him guessing where I'm coming from". "While doing so, I will dwindle his strength away, little by little". "His transformation are tough to combat, but with my blade's ability to absorb chaos energy, I could potentially use him against himself and slowly drain his power away while slashing him". "Eventually, he will run out of energy and I will be able to land a knockout blow". "But even then, he will be a tough fight to end". "But I may have a way to contain him". "Maybe that Anti-Chaos Net I made back in Class BB will be useful after all". Log #016 Code Name: Spiritual Goddess (AKA Arraura) "This subject is quite interesting". "She seems to have a healing field around her at all times". "And if she does possess the ability to turn it off, there are no records of her doing do". "The subject is quite adept in hospitality as well, allowing almost anyone into her halls". "The chance of the subject going rogue is so low, it's borderline impossible". "The subject is weak to physical combat however, making a full-frontal assault the best way to defeat her". "She also seems to have a quote-on-quote Spirit Form". "She can do so at will, but can only remain a spirit for so long it seems". "The best tactic is to strike first and strike with force before she can use her rather potent spiritual energy". Log #017 Code Name: Evolutionary Mantis (AKA Verdane) "This subject is a tough one to beat, let alone kill if the need arises". "However, my studies of mantis biology has led me to conclude that his joints are his weakest point and may be exploited to take him down". "If his adaptive process can be challenged, then a simple EMP's sonic wave would make him dizzy and allow me to overload his senses until he's tired out". "In the worst case scenario, I do happen to have syringes that I can fill with Agent Orange and simply inject it into the subject's joints, effectively killing the subject in a matter of seconds due to it's weakness to it's DNA being altered". "However, this is an extreme last resort, and will only be done if there is no other option". Log #018 Code Name: TBA Log #019 Code Name: TBA Log #020 Code Name: TBA Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Lawful Good Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fighters